Loving Hate
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: Harrison and Lindsay have never gotten along very well, yet when Harrison bails Lindsay out of a problem with her boss, they might have to begin rethinking their relationship. (Set after "Star Crossed")


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, enough said. 

A/N: So, it was great to finally see the best actress in the world get some credit and a larger acting part...wait, am I the only person that believes A.J. Cook is the best actress in the world? Oh well, but regardless, it was great that she finally got to be in the show more, am I right? So, anyways, here is a little fic written by someone who always saw that something could possibly happened between Lindsay and Harrison. Please review and enjoy and let's get _Tru Calling _its very category! Oh yeah, I made up Lindsay's last name. 

Lindsay watched her boss depart the table with her proposal like a chastised puppy with its tail between its legs. She was almost happy to see him go, and more then happy that things had turned out better then they could have. "Wow, that's a first." She breathed, closing her eyes for a brief second before turning to face Harrison Davies, the kid brother of her best friend. "Thanks Harrison." She said sincerely, smiling at him. 

Harrison returned the gesture, which was also genuine on his part. "No problem." He told her, leaning back against the booth. "Always happy to help." 

Lindsay studied him for a brief moment, trying to figure out what connotation those words could possibly contain. "How did you even know that I would be here, Harrison?" She questioned, a topic that had bothered her since she had first seen the usually obnoxious male waiting by the bar. "And how did you know that I would be meeting with Gregory?" 

"Well...I told you that a friend of a friend had been demoted for not sleeping with your big boss man and-" Harrison began, returning his attention to the blonde's face as he spoke. 

The blonde shook her head and held up her hand for him to stop before he got ahead. "That's not what I asked." Lindsay reminded him with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know I would be here with Gregory?" She repeated the questioned with more simplicity, as though that would help get things cleared up. 

Harrison frowned slightly, shifting against the booth and glancing down at the table surface. "Well, uh, Tru...Tru told me that you were meeting with your boss and wanted me to keep an eye on you." He answered finally, clearing his throat and glancing back up at her. Tru had warned him that Lindsay might ask why he was there, a question that he couldn't rightly answer, since he hadn't even known someone named Gregory Adams existed until that morning. 

Lindsay studied him, as though looking for a deeper answer in his comment. "I always thought you hated me." She remarked, leaning against the booth as well and glancing up at the light fixture that hung above their table. "Why did you agree to help me?" 

Out of the all the questions she had asked, Harrison found this latest one that hardest to answer. Why had he agreed to help Lindsay, when in truth he wasn't that fond of her? "Tru just wanted me to make sure you were okay; she's saved my butt too many times for me to not do her a favor." He answered finally, wondering if that was really all there was to his agreement. 

Harrison noticed that Lindsay looks somewhat disappointed, though she tired her best not to show it. "What?" He asked, cocking his eye as he studied her. "You look disappointed." 

Lindsay gave him a surprised look and shook her head. "Disappointed? About what?" She questioned with a scoff that sounded a little too forced. "I'm not disappointed." 

Harrison gave her a crooked smile as he studied her. "You are disappointed, disappointed that I only came to help my sister and not because I actually like you." He informed her, grabbing a hold of a lead and taking it. "I think, Lindsay Hamilton, that you have a crush on me." Now he was really reaching and he knew it, but he had to admit that he was thoroughly the blush that was creeping into the blonde's cheeks. 

The look that Lindsay gave him this time was even more stunned then the last and Harrison was worried that the girl's eyes might just pop from their sockets. "Oh. My. God. You cannot actually think that _I _have a thing for _you._ Not in a million years, not now, not ever." She informed him, quite forcibly, turning away and staring directly ahead of her. 

"Good, because the feeling is very mutual." Harrison assured her, also turning so that he was staring straight ahead. They were silent, attempting to act as though the other wasn't there. Finally, Harrison turned back to face Lindsay and said, "Wanna to split a pitcher of margaritas?" 

* * * 

Lindsay giggled in spite of herself as she listened to Harrison's childhood story about how Tru had trashed her sister's Barbie Dream House because she didn't get one. She hated to admit to herself that she had been having a better time with Harrison then she had on her past few dates; she told herself that was just because there was no romantic tension between them or expectations to live up to. Harrison was just her best friend's geeky, and mostly annoying little brother. 

"So, what about you? Have you to have some sibling stories to tell." Harrison prodded when he finished telling the tale of great Barbie destruction. 

"Afraid not." Lindsay told him with a shrug. "Besides, they'd only be interesting if you knew my sister." She took a another sip of her margarita and smiled at Harrison over the rim of her glass. 

Harrison returned the smile and reached over to refill her glass, just as he had done nearly ever five minutes, whether her drink was low enough to be refilled or not. As he filled the glass, he caught Lindsay's eyes, which were studying him intently. As he set her cup down once more, she said, "So, why have you always hated me?" 

"I wouldn't call it hate...exactly." Harrison stammered, feeling his cheeks redden at the sudden question. A few hours ago, he would have called it hate, which is exactly what he had called it when Tru had asked him to go chaperone Lindsay's lunch date. 

_"Harrison, I have to ask you a favor and it's very important so you have to agree to do it." Tru had said earlier that morning, fixing those chestnut eyes upon him, pleading already. "Plus, you owe me." _

"I do owe you but it depends on the favor." Harrison had said, not quite sure he was liking the tone of his sister's voice. 

"It's about Lindsay." Those three words had sent up a red flag immediately but Tru had continued before Harrison had had a chance to make good on his instincts to flee. "She's going to meet with her boss to show him some ideas she has but he's going to hit on her and is going to demote her when she refuses to sleep with him. I need you to go to restaurant and make sure that there's no romantic atmosphere between them. At all." Tru had explained, the pleading expression turning into a commanding one. 

"You must be kidding me!" Harrison had exclaimed, certain that it must be his sister's lamest December Fool's prank yet. "I hate Lindsay. And she hates me; you can't really expect her to welcome me with open arms and let me sit in on her meeting." The few times he and Lindsay had met there had been some definite hostility between the two of them. Lindsay have even gone as far to call him a drunk and a gambler which, though almost true, had done nothing to help their friendship. 

"Please Harrison," Tru had pleaded. "If you don't help her then she's going to lose her job. You wouldn't want that, would you?" 

"Well, I don't particularly care for her so what do I care if she loses her job?" Harrison had pointed out, speaking from the bottom of his heart. Nothing would please him more then to see Lindsay, miss high and mighty, jobless like the drunk gambling riffraff. 

Tru had swatted her brother's shoulder. "Harrison! Get your ass to that restaurant right this second or you'll never see another dime from me. Or your precious car again." Her tone had left no room from wiggling out of her orders and he had had no choice but to scamper out of the cafe they were sitting in and head toward the restaurant. 

And, as he had been walking toward the restaurant, he had added this little incident to the list of just why he hated Lindsay so very much. 

Lindsay raised her eyebrow. "Then what would you call it? I heard you tell Tru once that you _did _hate me." When Harrison looked shocked at her words, she added, "When someone is in the room, they can hear what you're saying." 

__

Now it was Harrison's turn to blush, ashamed (though he wasn't quite sure why) that Lindsay had heard what he had said about her. He remembered that night quite clearly in fact, recalling that his exact words had been _Tru, I hate that bitch monster friend of yours_. "Well...you called me a drunk and a gambler." He said, the only thing that he could think of in his defense. 

"That's because you are." Lindsay retorted, using Harrison's silence to tip back her head and swallow the rest of her margarita. She blinked and shook her head, as though trying to clear it before turning to look at the youngest member of the Davies family. "Why do you hate me, Harrison?" She asked again, speaking more forcibly as though the alcohol had made her somewhat more empowered.

Harrison thought for a moment, realizing just how sexy a girl could be as she was drowning a whole glass of margarita before saying, "Because you're snotty, stuck-up and...bitchy." He told her, matter-of-factly, nodding he head decisively. 

"I am _not _stuck up!" Lindsay snapped, glaring at him. "Or snotty or bitchy for that matter." 

"See, that, is just what someone who really _is _stuck up would say." Harrison pointed out, jabbing his finger at her as he spoke. "And you definitely are bitchy." 

Lindsay turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't even know me." She accused, rolling her eyes. "But at least I'm not a bum that doesn't have a job and uses his sister's money to pay the rent." 

Harrison glared at her, as though he couldn't believe that she had just said what she had. "Hey, if it weren't for me then you wouldn't even _have _a job anymore!" He snapped, causing her to turn and look at him once more, pursing her lips. 

"I could have handled Gregory on my own." Lindsay spat, brow knitting in anger. "I didn't need your help; I wasn't the one that asked you to come remember?" 

"This..." Harrison trailed off, disbelieving. "This is exactly why I hate you." 

Lindsay glared at him. "I hate you too!" She snapped, turning her head away defiantly and grabbing the pitcher to refill her cup. Harrison stared at her with a mixture of hatred and disbelief as she swallowed half her glass. 

Harrison grabbed Lindsay's shoulders as soon as she set her glass down and turned her to face him; before she could raise a sound in protest he leaned forward and kissed her, roughly and passionately. 

Surprised, Lindsay pulled away from him. "Harrison!" She exclaimed, wiping the back of her hand against her lips, a stunned expression upon her face. 

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Harrison apologized, half sincere, half knowing exactly what he had come over him. Lindsay was, indeed, a very beautiful woman and even more passionate when she was upset about something. "It won't happen again." 

Lindsay nodded, glancing down at the table surface. "Good." She mumbled, clearing her throat. 

Harrison was reaching past her to get the margarita pitcher when Lindsay grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back against the booth, kissing him with as much passion as he had done earlier. Shocked but pleased, Harrison returned the kiss, threading his fingers through her blonde hair and wrapping one arm around her waist. Harrison broke the kiss and began to trail his lips down Lindsay's neck, causing Lindsay to smile and tickle the nape of his neck with her fingers. 

"Lindsay," Harrison said with his face buried against her feathered hair. "I just want to let you know that I don't hate you." 

"Good." Lindsay said breathlessly. "The feeling's mutual." 


End file.
